FVIII: The Lone Ranger
by Jack Russel
Summary: Shinra have taken control and now only a band of heroes can stop them.


FVIII: The Lone Ranger

Dan "Duke" Rider rode into townhe had been weeks rideing thought the dessert and had finally arived at a town. Dan "Duke" Rider was the beast bounty hunter in the wild weast.

Dan "Duke" Rider rode into the town on his house. Some cowboys where sitting by the saloon and talking. Dan "Duke" Rider stoped his house at the saloon and got of his house.

The cowboys gasp in awe "Hey it's that gungslinger from Texus" A cowboy. "What are you hear for gungslinger" another cowboy said.

Dan "Duke" Rider loaded his magmum revolver and sayed "I'm hear to stop the Shinra Gang". Dan "Duke" Rider than walked into the saloon.

Dan "Duke" Rider was in town loking for the gang of bandits know as Shinra Gang also known as the grosome three.

The members inculed "Snake Eyes" Sephiroth , "The Vixen" Jenova and Profficer "Doc" Hojo. Dan "Duke" Rider was really wnated revange as the shinra gang had killered Cloud "the kid" Strife.

Duke walked up to the saloon bar and bar lady said "Whell howdy gungslinger let me git you a drink". So Dan "Duke" Rider ordered a glass of wisky and said I'm loking for the Shinra gang have you seen them.

"They dropped by moring, they say dis is there town now" said the barwoman. "They will never have this town" said Duke and down his whisky. "Whats yo name Gungslinger" the bar lady said. "The names Dan "Duke" Rider" Dan "Duke" Rider said back.

Just then evevbody stoped drinked and gasped. "Dan "Duke" Rider!11" A guy said, "Those Shinra gang dont stand a chance now" Another Guy said. "Hes mine hero" A woman said.

Dan "Duke" Rider then had a card game with Tifa Locarhart, Barret Wallace and Cid Higwing. Barret was dressed in famcy clothes as he is was rich. They were play Poker and Cid Highwin wa wining realiy whell and everwone else was losing.

But just than Dan "Duke" Rider saw that Cid Highwig was cheating. So Dan "Duke" Rider said "you a cheating rat Sid". "say that again Gungslinger" Cid Highwhin said. "I said your a cheating rat" Dan "Duke" Rider said again.

So they threw the table to the ground and they all drew there revolvers. "Lets take this out side" Dan "Duke" Rider said. So they whent oustside for a cowboy dual. They took 3 steps back and tured and fired.

Dan "Duke" Rider fired first and killed Cid Highwid. Duke took all the money Cid Highwind had cheated of them. "That was some sharp shoting" said Tifa Lockhart "mind if I join yo?" Tifa Lockhart said again.

"I will join you as well" said Barret Wallice "But I lost all my money in that poker game so now I am an alcoholic" Barret Willice said again while drinkg a bottle of whisky.

"Here's your nick names Barret Wallice you are now "Drunken master" and Tifa Lockhart you are now "Thunderbult". So they saet out to find the Shinra gang.

So they whent to ask the sheif Zack Fair what he knows about the shira gang. The went into the sheiff's office and Dan "Duke" Rider asked him what he knows.

"I dont no anything about the Shinra gang" Sheiff Zack Fair saided. "Sure yo dont" Dan "Duke" Rider said. Then Dan "Duke" Rider saw a fly on the Sheiff Zack Flairs head and shot it of with his revolver.

"Ill rember that Sheiff" Dan "Duke" Rider said. Sheiff was scared so he gave Dan "Duke" Rider a letter that said about the shinra gang running a cattle ranch. So Dan "Duke" Rider rode to the Cattle Ranch.

They arrived at the catte ranch and Dan "Duke" Rider gut of his house and said "it's over partner". "Get him boys" the Rach owner said s they had a shoot out and they one. But the cattle were realised and sated a sampeed.

But Dan "Duke" Rider rounded up the cattle and saved the day. So they took the ranch owner to jail.

Dan "Duke" Rider then said "where goin hang yo so tell us where the Shira gang are". "I'll never tell" the Rach onwer said. But than he saw the noose rong his neck and changed his mind.

Dan "Duke" Rider where told that the Shinra gang where running an ieligal dimon mind. So Dan "Duke" Rider whent out and ran into the Turks.

Tseng said "We bean hereing about you asking about the Shinra gang and we dont liek it". Dan "Duke" Rider than said "Try and stop us". So they had a gung dual.

They were shoting a each over when Tifa "Thunderbult" Lockhard shot and killed Elena. Then Dan "Duke" Rider SHOT and killed Rude. Barret "Drunken master" Wallice was to drunk to shot whel bu he still managed to shoot and kill Reno.

So it was just Dan "Duke" Rider and Tseng left they drew their gungs but Dan "Duke" Rider shot first killing Tseng right between the eyes.

They were celibrating tere win when a messinger came up and sayed "Dan "Duke" Rider this letter is four you". The latter said that

_To Dan "Duke" Rider_

_We have kiddnapped the milkmade Aerith Gainsbrough and the prosspecter Zangen and we are going to hang them at high noon.._

_From The Sihran Gang_

"Snake Eyes" Sephiroth , "The Vixen" Jenova, Profficer "Doc" Hojo and Rufus "One Eye" Shinra.

Dan "Duke" Rider then siad "I thinked that Rufus "One Eye" Shinra was deaf, I thinked I killed him locks like I'm going to have to kill him again.

Dan "Duke" Rider wissled for his hourse called storm and they got they got their houses and rode away.

Dan "Duke" Rider then rideed to the dimon mind shoting Shirna gang henchman on the way. They than arrived at the dimond mind.

Dan "Duke" Rider than saw the nooses being put around milkmade Aerith Gainsborough and the prosspecter Zangen necks.

Dan "Duke" Rider shot the ropes nooses and save them. He then rode to a train heading back towards town and put them on it.

Dan "Duke" Rider then whent inside the dimon mind. There Dan "Duke" Rider saw Profficer "Doc" Hojo. "Stick em up Doc" Dan "Duke" Rider said. "Never" and they gung dualed.

But than "Snake Eyes" Sephiroth and "The Vixen" Jenova,came in. But Dan "Duke" Rider also had Tifa "Thunderbult" Lockhard and Barret "Drunken master" Wallice to join in.

They were fighting Gung Dual when Rufus "One Eye" Shinra came in and said "what seems to be the problem gentleman". "Your the problem" Dan "Duke" Rider said back.

So gung dualed for a long time and after a long time the dfreated the Shinra gang a put them in jail. "Will hang them tomorow Dan "Duke" Rider said.

But high noon the next day the Shinra gang escape. When Dan "Duke" Rider he sayed "This the last showdown",

Dan "Duke" Rider,Tifa "Thunderbult" Lockhard and Barret "Drunken master" Wallice rode into the centre of town for the last showdown.

"So you came gungslinger" Rufus "One Eye" Shinra said. "i'm going to killer you again" Dan "Duke" Rider said. "No were going to kill you" "Snake Eyes" Sephiroth said. "They never find your body" said "The Vixan" Jenova.

They gung dualed for a long time. When Dan "Duke" Rider shot Profficer "Doc" Hojo and "Snake Eyes" Sephiron. Tifa "Thunderbult" Lockhard shot "The Viaxan" Jenova. But Barret "Drunken master" Wallice was to drunk to fight.

Rufus "One Eye" Shinra treied to ecape with his dimods but Dan "Duke" Rider shot Rufus "One Eye" Shinra and Rufus "One Eye" Shinra land infront of the hangmans noose.

"Where going to hang you all" said Dan "Duke" Rider. "You can't hang us" said "Snake Eyes" Sephiroth, "I'll have my revange" "The Vixen" Jenova said and Rufus "One Eye" Shinra said on what chages are we being hanged".

Dan "Duke" Rider "Eligeal Dimon minding, murder, kidnapping, theft, bank robberey and being evil". Dan "Duke" Rider then pulled the levia and hung the Shinra gang to deaf.

Eveybody celibrated the end of the Shinra gand and they all called Dan "Duke" Rider a hero. "How did you do it" said Sheiff Zack Fair. "I always get them, I always get them" Dan "Duke" Rider sayed back.

Then Dan "Duke" Rider, Tifa "Thunderbult" Lockhard and Barret "Drunken master" Wallice left town with all of town cheering and calling them herios.

They then all rode of into the sun in triath loking for more adventure and bad guys to brin to justace.

T.H.E E.N.D...?

P.S I might realese my skyrim fanfiction today or tomorrow.


End file.
